Losing You
by papparrazzi123
Summary: After the Willow incident, Sirius is, in a way, shunned from the group. He then leaves Hogwarts and never returns, but twelve years later, what happens when he bumps into Remus? SLASH, REMUS/SIRIUS


**Alright, I don't own the Harry Potter characters, however I do own Tori and Lenny, Sirius and Remus and the other belong to JK Rowling, and also no profit goes into this.  
** **This story also has Slash in it, so if you don't like Slash, then don't read or post any comments telling me how much you hate it or that you think that you prefer Remus and Sirius to be just friends, this is for the pleasure for all Wolfstar lovers.**

Sirius nursed his bleeding nose; James stood over him "you're a right bloody idiot that's what you are!" He snarled at the Pureblood, who almost winced. He had sent Snape to the Willow where Remus was transforming, and if it wasn't for James, Snape would've been dead. Remus was devastated and wasn't talking to him, in fact, none of the boys were talking to him, and he understood that very well. Remus would glare at him wherever he went. "God kill me now" he replied as he strode down the hall to his next class, all four boys were in the same class which really took it out on Sirius. When he entered he saw his "friends" sitting in their usual spots, but where Sirius was sitting there was no chair. So instead he sat right at the front, ignoring the stares that he was receiving from the other Marauders. Suddenly the chair next to him moved back and a boy with blondish hair sat next to him "hey… Why aren't you sitting with your friends?" He whispered and Sirius looked at him, catching Remus staring at him from the corner of eye "we had a fall out… Could I… Could I be your friend?" Sirius hated to ask this question, it made him sound so desperate "yeah why not, the famous Sirius Black, I'd like to get to know you" the boy said before extending his hand "Hector Beriany" Sirius took his hand "Sirius Black" was all he said before class started.

After class Sirius had joined Hector and they began to climb the steps to the common room "so, I didn't think that you guys would break up that easily, you must have done something horrible" Hector said and Sirius sighed in annoyance "yes I did, and I didn't mean to, now can you quite talking about it please, you're making me feel sick" he said and hector smiled "sorry… Hey, they're in the same house as you, so that means that they're gonna be studying in the common room, why not try the Astronomy Tower?"

"Are you serious, how can we do that?" Sirius asked as he looked at Hector in surprise and all hector did was shrug "I've done it before, I don't have anyone to hang out with, so I usually go up there, don't worry it's perfectly safe" he replied. Sirius hesitated before following Hector back down the stairs, he was in a rush that he hadn't seen the other Marauders making their way up. He had collided with James, who snarled at him and shoved him, almost causing Sirius to fall "shove off you traitor!" James said, but Sirius ignored him and kept on going "hey, I'm talking to you Sirius…BLACK, DON'T YOU KEEP ON WALKING AWAY FROM ME!" Sirius then stopped and sighed in agitation, turning to look up the stairs to see James and the others staring at him, "what do you want?" Sirius asked "you're no longer a Marauder" James blurted out and Sirius felt claws rip at his heart, oh god this was horrible, but he had to suck it up "fine" and he went to leave "Jesus you are heartless just like you family!" Remus replied ever so loudly and Sirius almost had a heart attack "don't you say that Remus… I'm not heartless, and if you're all wondering why I'm acting the way you expect me to do, is because I'm acting mature. We're human, we all make mistakes, now if you excuse me I'm off" Sirius then turned and left the stunned Marauders. Hector was at the bottom of the stairs "wow, that was amazing, you're really brave there" he said and Sirius smiled as they strode out of the castle, unaware that they were being followed.  
The Astronomy Tower was quite dirty looking, but Hector had shown the way to climb to the top, you weren't inside, or outside, but just right. Sirius sat comfortably on the wooden plank that Hector had created "I never thought I'd have someone here with me" Hector said with a smile "what, you always come alone, no study partner at all?" Sirius asked in shock and hector shook his head "no, no study partner, no one really likes me".

"Why do you think that?"

"Because no one talks to me".

"Well, when I first saw you I didn't bother".

"Really?"

"No, it's only if you speak up, that you'll gain friends" Sirius said "but also if those people are willing to try to talk to you, they would come up to you". Sirius smiled at Hector "man, that really shed some light for me, thanks… So what're you gonna do, aren't you in every class with them?" Hector suddenly lowered his voice and pointed downwards; Sirius followed his finger and almost fell of the plank. Peter, James and Remus were on ground floor, looking around "do you think they're gonna see us?" Sirius whispered ever so quietly and Hector shook his head "no one knows about this top floor, I created it myself anyway. So as long as we stay quiet we're fine" Hector whispered back and the two watched as the other three boys wandered about "where is he, I swear they said the Astronomy Tower" Peter said and Sirius reared back, what did they want from him? "Maybe it was a trick" James said and Sirius smirked, stupid Pureblood. He watched as Remus looked about, Remus hadn't been concentrating, so he couldn't hear them yet. So Sirius started to write notes to Hector, _Remus is really good at hearing things, so don't speak anymore, just write notes and pass them on and be careful not to drop them.  
_ He passed the note to Hector who read it and put a thumb up. Sirius continued watching the boys as they moved out of the Astronomy Tower and onto the balcony. Hector had pushed himself back a bit and looked through a crack in the wall that viewed the balcony, he began writing and then passed it over to Sirius, _it seems like your friends have made this their study area now, and they're sitting on the balcony with their books and paperwork.  
_ Sirius sighed and grabbed some blank paper and began writing, but this letter wasn't for Hector, it was for his mother. He couldn't stay here, seeing those three boys only brought regret upon him. He finished the letter and silently called his owl, which fluttered over to him happily and he tied the latter to the leg before setting it free. Hector had written to him, _who did you send that to, your mother?  
_ Sirius nodded before writing back _I'm sorry, I really want to stay friends with you, but I can't stand them.  
_ Hector shrugged, _we can be friends outside of school.  
_ Sirius gave him a knowing smile.  
Both boys had finished before the three from below and were silent making their way down the steps, Sirius wasn't planning on stopping by and chatting. When they reached the ground floor they could hear the boys chatting "seriously, how could he do that to you Remus, I can't believe that he got Snape to come over to the tree, now he knows about you being a werewolf!" Sirius spun around to Hector who stared at him before shrugging, so quickly they rushed out of the Astronomy Tower. When they were at good range of not being heard, Sirius blurted out "oh god you weren't meant to hear that Hector" he said "please don't tell anyone".

"Don't worry I won't tell, you can trust me" Hector said as they walked down the dirty path. God, he wondered what his mother would say.


End file.
